Competition
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Angry Klaine drabble, in which Kurt and Blaine have an  actually really hot  argument about auditioning for West Side Story.


When I heard that in the next episode of Season 3 Kurt and Blaine were going to be in competition for the male lead in _West Side Story,_ this little scene ended up being the first thing I imagined.

I properly want this to happen in the episode, but I know it won't be. Not unless the writers decide to steal my ideas again. But that's why it's only a drabble. It's meant to be an actual scene. Yeah.

Anyway, reviews are very much equal to Klisses and Klaine hugs, so it would be nice to have some please.

And I don't own Glee. If I did then Blaine would be the same age as Kurt. _Obviously._

* * *

><p><strong>Competition <strong>

"I can't believe you, Blaine," Kurt said angrily. "I can't believe you don't think I can do this."

"I never said that," Blaine insisted.

"I figured that you of all people would believe in me," said Kurt, his voice echoing in the empty choir room. "But no, you're just as bad as everyone else!"

Blaine took a deep breath, trying not to get angry. "I didn't say that I didn't think you couldn't play the male lead. What really gets to me is that _you're_ pissed that I'm auditioning too."

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes as Blaine leaned on the piano, looking satisfied.

"So I hit a nerve, huh?" Blaine said smugly. "You're just annoyed because you don't want the competition. You don't want to admit that I might be better than you."

Kurt laughed humourlessly, folding his arms. "Oh, _please_. I admit that you're good, Blaine, but you're Top 40 and _I'm_ Broadway. You don't stand a chance against me, even if you _don't_ think that I can be the male lead."

"I never said you couldn't be the male lead, Kurt!" Blaine cried.

"Maybe not out loud, but I saw the look on your face. You just like Mr. Schue and Finn and everyone else. You think that I can't be the male lead _just_ because of the way I look and the way I sound. But I'm going to prove to you, to _all_ of you that I can do this!"

"And what, in the mean time am I supposed to just sit back and watch? I'm not allowed to audition too?"

"You can if you want, but you're not going to stand a chance against me."

"You think pretty highly of yourself, huh? But you don't know what I'm capable of, Kurt. You underestimate me."

"You underestimate _me_. You don't see me as male lead material."

"You're just threatened, and that's why you don't want me to audition because _you know_ I'll get the part and you won't!"

"That's absurd! I'm not threatened by you at all, because _I'm_ perfect for this role!"

"_I'm _the one who's perfect for the role, Kurt!"

They were both furious, squaring up to each other even though Blaine's shortness made him look a little less imposing than Kurt.

"Looks like we're going to be competition after all," Kurt sneered.

"Well, may the best man win," Blaine glared.

"Oh, I intend to."

"You're going down, Hummel."

"Bring it on, Anderson."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stormed off in opposite directions, before both stopping at the top exits. After a beat, they both turned around and rushed back towards each other. Kurt nearly lifted Blaine off his feet as their lips crashed together in the fiercest of kisses. They moaned into each other's mouths, pulling at each other's clothes and hair as they kissed each other angrily, hating each other and wanting each other all at the same time. Once they finally separated they glared at each other breathlessly.

"This changes nothing," Kurt said sternly, straightening up his shirt. "I'm still so mad at you."

"Likewise," said Blaine, trying to stare daggers at his boyfriend even though he looked so hot when he was angry.

They glowered at each other one last time, struggling not to kiss again, before they both turned at the same time and stormed out of the opposite choir room doors.

* * *

><p>I wish I didn't make so many head-canons for myself. It just means I end up being disappointed when the scenes don't actually happen on the show...<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of angry Klaine, Humble Readers.

xxx


End file.
